Gold Ninja
by Hwang Energy
Summary: Cerita singkat nan iseng yang author buat. Tenten galau gara-gara ga pernah dapat Gold Ninja di permainan Pockie Ninja Social 2 yang ia mainkan di Facebook. Malah uangnya tinggal sedikit alias bokek lagi. Bisakah Tenten mendapatkan Gold Ninja? Ini diambil dari kisah nyata author. Lebay? Emang! XD RnR yuk!


_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Gold Ninja**__ by Hwang Energy_

_The Cover is edited by Hwang Energy_

_Inspired from Pockie Ninja Social 2 on Facebook_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Hufft," Tenten menghela napasnya setelah selesai menelan makanan yang ia kunyah. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas. Dan kini, ia mengambil gelas bening berisikan air putih yang ada di dekatnya. Ia pun langsung meminum isi gelas itu sampai habis.

"Ten, lo kenapa sih dari tadi kayak orang galau gitu?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan bingung. Padahal sudah di suguhi makan, tapi kok masih aja ga bersemangat? Apa kurang ya makanannya?

"Gue galau nih, Sak!" jawab Tenten sambil mengganti posisi duduknya jadi bersila.

"Galau nape? Perasaan lo ga pernah punya pacar, deh. Secara, lo kan jomblo ngenes. Hahahaha," ucapan Sakura malah membuat Tenten rada bête. Tapi, itu juga cukup menghibur dirinya.

"Sialan lo!" Tenten pun ikut ketawa. "Eh, serius ini gue galau," katanya kembali suram.

"Emangnya lo kenapa?" kini Sakura bertanya serius pada Tenten.

Cewek bercepol dua itu pun menghela napas lagi. "Gue galau, Sak. Duit di _Pockie Ninja_ gue dikit!" jawabnya dengan nada memelas.

Sakura pun _sweatdrop_ seketika. "Gue kira lo galau gegara apa. Ternyata gegara duit _game_. Ah, kacau lu!" katanya lalu meminum minumannya. "Emang tinggal berapa? Terus, lo pake buat apa aja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tinggal sedikit deh pokoknya," Tenten mengambil gelasnya dan meminum lagi. "Gue pake buat _enchane _ _HP _sama _Attack_ ninja gue. Terus gue pake buat _synthesize_ ninja. Hehe," Tenten pun cengar-cengir begitu melihat Sakura yang memasang wajah betenya.

"Pantesan cepet abis, Ten!" ucap Sakura sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Gara-gara elo sih nyuruh gue _enchane HP_ sama _Attack_!" Tenten pun menyipratkan air dari gelasnya ke wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. Alhasil dia sama Sakura langsung ngakak gaje.

"Sialan lo!" kata Sakura mencoba membalas Tenten. Ia mengambil gelasnya yang berisikan sedikit air dan hendak menyiramnya ke Tenten. Tapi, rencananya gagal karena airnya lebih dulu tumpah sebelum ia menyiramnya ke arah Tenten.

"Hahahahaha, mposss. Kualat kan lo!" ejek Tenten yang kini malah tambah ngakak.

"Sial! Gue lempar nih!" Tenten langsung masang tampang 'minta-ampun' saat Sakura hendak melemparnya dengan gelasnya.

Sakura pun meletakan gelasnya kembali ke meja makan rumahnya itu. "Salah lo sendiri. Katanya lo pingin tau gimana caranya biar _force_ ninja lo tinggi. Gue kan hanya menjawab pertanyaan lo waktu itu," katanya membuat Tenten cengar-cengir lagi.

"Hehe, _gomen_," ucap Tenten sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Berkat itu juga, gue akhirnya bisa _invade village_ elu, Sak. Yey!" Sakura pun _sweatdrop_ lagi dan lagi begitu melihat ke-lebay-an temannya yang satu ini.

"Lebay lo, ah!" ucapnya rada judes. "Lagian gue lagi melupakan _Pockie Ninja_. Sekarang gue lagi demen main _Criminal Case_!" lanjutnya sambil berapi-api sangking semangatnya.

"Ah, ga demen gue. Sekarang gue pingin nyoba _claim reward_ yang jam 00:00 itu loh!" ucap Tenten sambil mengganti posisi duduknya lagi.

"Gaya lo!" ejek Sakura lalu tertawa garing. "Kalo lu mau, kalahin tuh sepupu gue, si Naruto. Gila, ninjanya kuat-kuat boo~" lanjutnya sambil menatap Tenten dengan tatapan agak serius.

"Si Naruto, ya? Wah kaga tau deh gue bisa ngalahin dia," Tenten lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Yuk!" ucapnya lagi membuat Sakura bingung.

"Yuk? Apaan? Ga ngerti gue?" Sakura pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ke kamar lu. Ayo bikin fanfik!" dan Tenten pun langsung pergi menuju kamar Sakura.

**\= Gold Ninja =/**

Dan setiap hari pun Tenten selalu membuka akun _Facebook_-nya hanya untuk meninggikan level _Pockie Ninja_nya dan juga men-_synthesize_ ninja dan _skill book_ miliknya. Sampai suatu hari….

"Main _Pockie Ninja_, ah!" ucap si gadis bercepol dua itu dengan semangat. Ia menekan tombol On di laptopnya. Sambil menunggu laptopnya siap untuk di mainkan, Tenten mendengarkan lagu 4minute berjudul _What's Your Name _dengan _earphone_.

Setelah laptopnya sudah siap, Tenten langsung mengarahkan kursor dengan _mouse_-nya. Maklum, kalau lagi main game lebih enak pakai _mouse_ daripada menggunakan _mouse-pad_. Setujukah?

Tenten pun men-klik icon _Google Chrome_. Menurutnya, kalau pakai _Google Chrome_ lebih cepat. Tuh kan _author_ jadi promosi.

Setelah _homepage_-nya muncul dengan sempurna, Tenten pun mengetik situs _Facebook _dan menekan tombol _enter_. Tidak sampai satu menit, munculah halaman _Facebook_. Ia memasukan _e-mail_ dan _password_. Tidak lupa juga ia menekan tombol _enter_.

Tidak berlama-lama, Tenten langsung men-klik _Pockie Ninja Social 2_ yang ada di sebelah kiri begitu berandanya muncul. Dan kini, Tenten harus menunggu agak lama karena _loading_nya emang agak lama.

_Drettt…. Drettt…. Drettt…._

'_SMS atau WhatsApp nih?'_ batin Tenten lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Sakura. Tenten pun langsung membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**From: Sakura-nyo!**

**Doh, gimana nih nyan? Tiba2 tou-san gua gak ngebolehin ke PRK -..- nape kali?**

"Yah," Tenten agak kecewa setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura. "Ya udah deh mau gimana lagi? Lagian gue juga rada males jalan-jalan nih," gumamnya pelan.

"Adududuh! Yah, sakit perut kan gue?" kata Tenten yang tadinya hendak membalas pesan dari Sakura. Setelah sakit perutnya mulai hilang, Tenten pun membalas pesan dari temannya itu.

**To: Sakura-nyo!**

**Lu sms, gue jadi sakit perut -..- yaudah kalo kaga bisa mah kaga ape-ape. AFA aje ntar.**

Dan Tenten pun menyentuh _icon_ '_send_' di ponselnya yang _touch-screen_ itu. Lalu, ia mematikan lagu dari ponselnya dan mencabut _earphone_-nya. Dan kini, Pockie Ninja sudah siap di depan matanya.

Hal pertama yang Tenten lakukan saat bermain adalah mengumpulkan semua uang yang sudah ia _harvest_-kan. Ia emang cinta banget sama uang. Setelah uang terkumpul banyak, hal kedua yang ia lakukan adalah men-_recuit_ ninja dan _skill book_.

"Woah, gue dapet 2nd Hokage? Lumayan nih _Purple_ Ninja buat di synthesize. Siapa tau gue dapet _Red_ Ninja!" ucapnya sambil men-klik icon _'recuit'_. Tidak lupa, ia juga mengambil Jirobo dan Darui. Yah, walaupun _Blue_ Ninja, tapi lumayan loh buat di _synthesize_.

Setelah itu, Tenten pun men-klik _'Bag'_. Munculah tampilan dari bag tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung men-klik _'Synthesize Item'_ dan kemudiam men-klik bar 'Ninja _Synthesis'_.

"Ternyata gue udah dapet 2nd Hokage ya? Jadi punya dua dong gue," ucap Tenten begitu melihat list ninjanya. "Bodo amat. Gue synthesize aja dua-duanya!" lanjutnya yang langsung men-klik _'Auto Put-in'_.

Tersusunlah tiga ninja yang ada di list Tenten dengan rapih. Tapi, ada satu masalah. Tenten ga rela kalau Curse-Mark Sasuke miliknya di synthesis. Ia pun menggantinya dengan 2nd Hogake yang barusan ia dapat.

**Deva Pein – 2nd Hokage – 2nd Hokage**

"Nah ini baru pas! Kemungkinan Red Ninjanya 12.50% lagi!" ucapnya sedang. Ia pun langsung men-klik _'Start Synth'._ Dan kini, Tenten tinggal memilih _'Ok'_ atau _'Cancel'_?

'_Kami-sama, semoga saya dapet Red Ninja. Tapi kalau ngga dapet, semoga aja Purple Ninja lagi. Kalau saya dapet Blue Ninja, pokoknya ga bakal ikhlas!'_ doa atau bisa disebut ancaman dari Tenten.

Setelah memohon, Tenten pun langsung men-klik _'Ok'_. Niatnya sih, dia mau nutup matanya biar _surprise_ gitu. Tapi dia lupa sangking penasarannya.

Setelah hasil dari _synthesize_ keluar, Tenten diam seribu bahasa. Dan matanya pun sukses mebelalak besar. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Cengo abis deh!

Dari hasil synthesize Deva Pein lv.1 + 2nd Hokage lv.3 + 2nd Hokage lv.1, keluarnya hasil _synthesis_ yang bikin Tenten diam. Hasilnya adalah keluarlah ninja….

…. Ninja _Gold_….

…. 1st Hokage a.k.a Hashirama Senju.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, akhirnya Tenten pun tersenyum lebar. Terlihat sekali dari matanya kalau ia benar-benar senang. Bayangin aja, padahal mintanya _Red_ Ninja. Eh malah di kasih _Gold_ Ninja. Wow banget, kan?

"Ini beneran?" ucap Tenten sambil menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan senang bercampur percaya dan tidak percaya.

"_Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Kami-sama_!" dan Tenten pun langsung teriak-teriak gaje. Dia benar-benar terlihat senang. Impiannya kini tercapai juga. Akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan _Gold_ Ninja.

"Gue harus kasih tau Sakura!" Tenten segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada sahabatnya itu.

**To: Sakura-nyo!**

**NYOOOOOO! GILEEEE GUE SENENG BANGET HUWAAAAAAA! GUEEEEEE…. GUEEEEE…. GUE DAPET NINJA GOLD! WOAAAAAAAH! XD**

Begitu selesai mengirim pesan, Tenten langsung memanggil sepupunya a.k.a Ino yang lagi main ke rumahnya.

"Inooooo! Gue dapet _Gold_ Ninja! _Gold_ Ninja gila?" kata Tenten yang mulai lebay.

Ino cuman _sweatdrop_ ngeliat sepupunya yang satu ini. "Lebay lo ah! Gue kira ada apaan. Gue mah ge ngerti gitu-gituan," katanya langsung mengambil remot TV kamar Tenten. "Numpang nonton ye? Gue lagi bête nih!" kata Ino yang langsung menyalakan TV tersebut.

"Udah nonton aja sampe lu puas! Gue lagi seneng nih!" ucap Tenten yang tatapannya tetap tertuju pada layar laptop sambil ngelus-ngelus Hashirama. Cieee, yang dapet ninja kuat.

_Derrttt…. Derrrttt…. Derrttt…._

"Pasti dari Sakura nih!" kata Tenten langsung ngambil ponselnya dan baca pesan dari Sakura.

**From: Sakura-nyo!**

**Ya ampun…. Jadi itu toh? ._. Yo wess lah selamet XD Uang lu sisa berape tuh? XD Bisa tuh lu ngalahin si Naruto :D**

"Ngalahin Naruto? Amiiiin!" ucap Tenten sambil membalas pesan Sakura.

**To: Sakura-nyo!**

**Uang gue sisa sedikit lah pokoknya! Ga sia-sia gue jadi maniak synthesize! Amiiiiin! XD**

Dan Tenten pun menyentuh icon send lagi. Dia bener-bener terlihat bahagia. Biasanya dia ga sebahagia ini kalau main game. Mungkin karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Tenten sampai serius banget main game.

Dan Tenten pun puny ide cermerlang untuk memperingati hari 'keberhasilan' ini.

'_Gue mau bikin fanfik keberhasilan gue, ah!'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The End_

* * *

_Aloha, minna-saaaaaan_! :D

Ehem. Oke, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan. Fanfik ini aku buat karena emang untuk merayakan 'keberhasilan' diriku mendapatkan _Gold Ninja di Pockie Ninja Social 2 on Facebook_. Lebay? Emang! XD

Soalnya, ini pertama kalinya aku main game sampai serius gini. Biasanya aku se-masa-bodo-amat mau menang atau kalahnya main game. Aku emang kurang suka main game cowok gini, sih. Kalau main sama adik, biasanya aku kalah mulu. Nah, makanya aku seneng bisa ngalahin adikku yang belum dapet Ninja _Gold_! Hehehe! XD *curhat*

Karena ini cuman fanfik iseng yang di publish untuk keberhasilan, jadi terserah kalian mau _review_ atau mau kasih komentar penulisan dan lain-lain. Kritik dan _flame_ boleh, tapi membangun dan harus _log-in_ oke? :)

**Thanks for Read and Let's Review!**


End file.
